dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hwang Chi Yeul
Perfil thumb|250px|Hwang Chi Yeul * Nombre: '''황치열 / Hwang Chi Yeul / Hwang Chi Yeol * '''Nombre chino: 黄致列 / Huang Zhi Lie * Apodos: Ten2, Yeulyi, Yori, 7102 * Profesión: Cantante, bailarín, compositor, modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' * Lugar de nacimiento: '''Gumi, Gyeongsang, Corea del Sur. * '''Tipo de sangre: '''O * '''Estatura: 180cm * Peso: 70kg * Signo zodiacal: Sagitario * Signo zodiacal chino: Perro * Agencia: HOW Entertainment Temas para Dramas * Because I Miss You tema para Love in the Moonlight (2016) * Pencil tema para Mrs. Cop (2015) * Sky Road ''tema para The Great Seer (2011) * ''Confession tema para Lovers (2006) Anuncios * 2016: Siero Programas de TV * Talents for sale (어서옵쇼) (Ep. 12) * Knowing Bros. (aka Ask us anything) (Ep. 32) * Radio Star (Ep. 478) * Happy Together (Ep. 449) * Entertainment Weekly (Ep. 1611, 1619) * Happy Together (Ep. 431) * I Am a Singer (Chinese TV) (4ta Temporada) * 1 VS 100 * I Live Alone (Ep. 126, 131, 135, 136, 139, 142, 144,146,148- Presente) * Knowing Bros (aka Ask us anything) * Abnormal Summit (Ep. 71) * Healing Camp (Ep. 209) * Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man (JTBC, Ep. 4) * Law of the Jungle (Samoa edition) * World Changing Quiz Show (Ep. 316) * Dongsangyimong OK OK (Ep. 25) * Safety First (Ep. 498, 501, 502 y 503) * Radio Star (Ep. 443) * Hello Counselor (Ep. 234) * Immortal Song 2 (KBS, Ep. 196, 197, 199, 200, 201...) * I Can See Your Voice (1ra Temporada) * Let's Go Dream Team 2 (Ep. 290) Temas para Programas de TV * The First Time I Met You (junto a Baek A Yeon) tema para Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man (2015) Discografía 'Corea' Álbum Single Digital China Single Colaboraciones * Kim Hee Sun & Hwang Chi Yeul - Wings (2011) Premios * 2016 APAN Star Awards: Rising Stars Curiosidades * Familia: Padres, hermana mayor y hermano mayor. * Su carisma reside en su voz husky. * Admitió que se hizo una pequeña cirugía plástica en su nariz. * Le gusta el stakeboard, la fotografia y los deportes acuáticos. * Fue reconocido por el cantante Yim Jae Bum después de hacer un cover de su canción "Confession". * En un capítulo de inmortal Songs 2 cantó en un escenario por primera después de 9 años. Dijo que la canción "The Wandering Claud" de Suh Yuseok contaba su historia, al terminar la canción comenzó a llorar, creando un momento muy conmovedor. * En un capitulo de Inmortal Songs 2 le dedicó una canción a su padre, quien había luchado contra el cáncer, y dijo que le costó mucho aguantar sus lágrimas. El MC después comentó que en los ensayos él había llorado mucho. * Ha sido entrenador vocal de Woo Hyun, Sung Gyu y Hoya de Infinite, y de las chicas de Lovelyz. * En el programa I Am a Singer (China TV) se presentó así; "Yo me mudé a Seúl desde mi ciudad hace 10 años para hacer mis suenos realidad. Di clases de canto y nunca me aleje de la música. He atravezado por caminos dificiles, y muchas veces he pensado en dejarlo, pero ese pequeño sueño de de ser cantante en mi corazón, y esperanza de que podía cantar frente a mucha gente algún día. Ahora quiero que todos escuchen mi voz, yo soy Hwang Chi Yeul". * Ganó el primer lugar en el Episodio 4 de I Am a Singer por la cancion "Bang Bang Bang" de BIGBANG al estilo jazz que se ha hecho viral en las redes, el y dicha presentación fueron primeros lugares en la busquedas. * En el episodio 6 de I am Singer, hizo un arreglo completo de la cancion "Confession". Que dejó maravillada a la audiencia. * Ganó nuevamente el primer lugar en el episodio 8 de I Am Singer con la canción "Honey" de J.Y. Park, e hizo junto a sus bailarines una mezcla de baile al estilo de Michael Jackson con la canción "Billie Jean" * En el episodio 13 de I Am a Singer, cantó junto a Gummy 'You Are My Everything' del OST del drama "Descendants of the Sun". Galería 12230954 1938177963073086 994737065 n.jpg 12277621 554114268081003 383743544 n.jpg 12298850_1658948044389969_256352086_n.jpg 12317318_1506361596358841_1678457515_n.jpg 12269833_1056164784414254_565216099_n.jpg 12338892_144572529239039_2047718163_n.jpg 12346086_208432326157019_1434894467_n.jpg 12798045_1684179451861019_64332688_n.jpg Enlaces * Instagram * Weibo Videografía Hwang Chi Yeu & leeSA - Holding The End Of This Night|Holding The End Of This Night (with leeSA) M V 반딧불이 (Firefly) (feat. 릴보이 Of 긱스) - 황치열(Hwang Chiyeul) & 은하(Eun Ha)| Firefly Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KDebut2007 Categoría:KSolista Categoría:Nacidos en 1982